Storms in Spring
by glomp-meister
Summary: For every slash, there will be a scar. For every spring, there will be storms. For every Miura Haru, there will always be a Gokudera Hayato.
1. Storms in Spring

**Storms in Spring – Gokudera Hayato & Miura Haru**

Haru hated when the storms came in spring. It was almost as if they wanted to rain down on her parade. Of course, she also hated it when the 'Storm' himself decided to pay her little 'checkup visits', he called them.

"Why are you here, Gokudera-san?" Haru drawled, half-lidded eyes peering up at the silver haired bomber.

"Check-up. Can't have you screwing up our battle suits deadline." he took a look around, his brow furrowed in disgust, "Are you a pack rat or something? Christmas is coming and you haven't cleaned up in the least." precariously, he nudged away a piece of what seemed to be leftover teriyaki chicken along with some dried grains of rice.

"What's the point? This year's Christmas is nothing to be excited about. And like the many times I've told you before, I do not need your monthly checkups. Anyhow, the battle suits aren't due for another three weeks. What did you come here for Stupidera?"

_**Seven years into the future and Miura Haru was the head designer of all battle gear, subordinate and personal weaponry for the Vongola.**_

Gokudera sighed, his hands running through his hair, "Don't call me that, woman. Look, you're living in a new country. This isn't Japan anymore, this is Dresden, Germany. No one can keep track of you in this country, it's not Vongola territory. It's a completely different mafia's field; we can't help you if anything comes up."

"It doesn't mean that you have to fly over here every month, Gokudera-san," Haru paused, "I moved for a reason, you know."

The man snorted, not caring in the least.

_**Six years into the future and Miura Haru no longer loved Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

He invites himself in and sat on the couch, praying that there nothing nasty was underneath there.

A bunch of papers flown towards the bomber, almost taking him by surprise, _almost._

"The prints. I've only gotten to Takeshi-kun, Mukuro-san, and-" she paused, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Xanxus-sama." venom dripped off of the name, soundly sickly sweet and only slightly forced.

Gokudera frowned a little bit more, his brow creasing deeper, "For the Varia too?"

"Bel came over a couple days ago, said that if the main family gets new suits, they should too, seeing that Sawada-san cut a whole twenty percent off of their paychecks," Haru could see that the right hand man was not pleased, "Don't worry, it's on me. I'll pay for the cost of their new suits."

He snorted again, this time with aggravation not pure annoyance, "They're dangerous. Siding up to them nicely, aren't you?"

"Think what you want, the entire Vongola family doesn't care anyway. You're dangerous, hotheaded, idiotic, impulsive, cold, insincere. I don't think that the Varia is any worse, maybe even better."

_**Five years into the future and Miura Haru dropped the act.**_

"You think we don't care!" his voice exploded in the small room, "You really think that we don't care. You think that going missing for a whole month, ending up in the hospital with third degree burns on you, and not even bothering to contact us wouldn't make us worry?" his hands grabbed on to Haru's shoulders, quivering as he held on to them.

"You're cutting off blood circulation, Gokudera-san." she reached up to pull off his hands, growing frantic when he held on tightly, "_Let go of me! __**D-Don't touch me!**_"

_**Four and a half years into the future and Miura Haru was drugged, kidnapped, beaten, hurt, scarred…**_

Gokudera didn't let go, he wouldn't let go, he couldn't, not with what happened last time, he pulled her into an embrace, tight but not so tight, close but not so close, it was just right. Just the way she liked it, without ties, or bonds, without that lecherous smirk, look, or thought.

"_I'm sorry. I wasn't there. Wasn't there when he…"_ Gokudera buried his head in Haru's neck, breathing in her scent.

_**Lavender and lilacs.**_

She had stopped fighting, letting him shiver and sob onto her, "I know."

"_I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him. I-I won't let go, ever."_

"I know."

Haru didn't know why, but the way that Gokudera held her was nothing like how he did it. It wasn't the type of touch that made one shiver in pleasure, nor was it the kind where you just want to wash away everything, standing in the shower for hours, until your skin was red and wrinkled. _But it was __**never**__ enough, the stench, the feeling, was still there, you couldn't get rid of it._

"_**I love you, Miura Haru."**_

Her breath hitched and teeth ground together, "It's too early for the storms to come. Can you wait a little longer? The Spring isn't ready for the Storms yet."

_She could feel him moving, his lips curling into a smile, __**it wasn't much but it's an improvement.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A/N _**: Just to be clear, even if this story has been portrayed rather lightly, the matter and topic of rape isn't one to be joked upon. As much as others think that it's just physical, it isn't. It is one of the most disgusting and replusive actions that could be performed on another, whether it be man or woman. In one light, it is the taking away of power from the victim. Everyone wants to be in control of their own body, their own person, rape takes away this. Again, even if this story was portrayed lightly, I don't want readers to think that this topic is so simple.

On a lighter note, HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!


	2. Sweltering Summers

Disclaimer : I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! ...unfortunately

**Sweltering Summers – Miura Haru & Gokudera Hayato**

It took fifteen years for Haru to recover. The Spring was ready for the Storm. Let the courting begin.

They say the third time's the charm. Apparently, this did not apply to men in their thirties who have mixed Italian and Japanese blood.

"Again, Tako-head?" the silver haired boxer raised an eyebrow, "This is the third time already, right?"

Gokudera grunted, fixing his tie in front of the mirror and checking his watch all at the same time, "Yea."

"Maybe you should just give up. Twice already, and both times was a failure." great, even the Baseball Idiot had to submit his input, "I don't think she loves you."

"Tomorrow."

"Eh?" Ryohei looked up.

The bomber whirled around to look at his 'co-workers', "If I get rejected again, I'll stop. I'll definitely stop, but not until today is finished."

"Don't you say that every time, Gokudera?"

_He didn't care, even after two rejections, he was the Storm and she was the Spring. Because every Gokudera Hayato deserved a Miura Haru, no matter how much of a nag she was, no matter how much of a grouch he was._

He slumped into his chair, the one on the right, beside the Vongola X.

"Bad day, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna tiled his head slightly, getting a better look at his friend's face, "You look sick."

"Third time's definitely not the charm."

"Oh." trust the intuition to help with awkward situations.

Gokudera cracked one eye open, "Juudaime. I know that she loves me." pause, "And I also know that I'm doing something wrong. She wouldn't reject me so many times if I was doing it properly."

"Well, what do you think you're doing wrong?"

"I don't know!" the man growled, throwing his hands up in frustration, "I got the flowers, the suit, the ring! I even did that stupid get-down-on-one-knee thing! I rented a blimp and had four professional pilots spell out my love for her in the sky. I climbed up Mt. Everest just to hold up a sign asking her to marry me!"

Tsuna sighed, sometimes his right hand man was just plain dumb, even with his IQ of one eighty five, "Gokudera-kun. Don't you think that you're trying too hard?"

"What?"

"Doing all of that just isn't like you, Gokudera-kun. In all three years that you and Haru have been dating, have you ever even held her hand? Better yet, have you ever even told her you love her?" crap, his boss looked serious.

Gokudera gulped, "Are you saying that I don't show her I love her enough?"

"No!" Tsuna slammed his hands on the oak table, making it creak slightly, "Haru doesn't want a fake Gokudera! She loves you as the way you are, so if you're going to propose to her, propose as the man you really are! You don't need to go though all the trouble of hiring another pilot or a cruise ship! Just go and propose to her!" Tsuna shoved his friend out the doors of the Vongola meeting hall.

Straight into a design ready Haru.

"Oh! Ugh, hi Haru." He looked over to the side and saw his boss putting on his X-mittens. He was about to croak.

"What is it, Gokudera-san?" she raised one finely manicured eyebrow.

He really needed a smoke right now, this tension was suffocating, "I," he paused; "I was wondering if you'll…" he trailed off.

"Yes? I don't really have much time. I've got to send these designs over to Hibari-san and then right after I've got to go attend my Autumn Fashion viewing, the media has been itching to get a hold of my designs for over a month already." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Make it quick."

He took one deep breath before spilling it all out; "Would you marry me?" he closed his eyes and crossed his fingers.

_It was middle school all over again._

Gokudera heard a sigh, "Where's the ring? You can't possibly propose without a ring." he opened his eyes to an exasperated Haru.

Gokudera dug through his pockets, pulling out his wallet, it wasn't much but it'll have to do. The ring was at home. He pulled out a hundred dollar bill, twisting it into a donut shaped thing.

He slipped it onto his girlfriend's finger, he hadn't expected she would actually let him, "I know that it isn't much, but I left the ring back home." he admitted sheepishly.

"It's fine. As long as you don't have people drawing hearts with smoke right outside my office." Haru paused before adorning a mischievous smirk, "And this is a lot to take in Hayato, even for you. Two proposals in one day."

He pulled her against his chest, causing her to drop her papers, "Shut up and kiss me, stupid woman."

_He couldn't resist._

.

.

.

This is the semi sequel to Storms in Spring, it's much more lighthearted. This is a Trilogy, just to tell you readers. It's a THREE-SHOT :D

Review please! :D

l  
l  
l  
\/


	3. Bringing Clouds and Mist

**Bringing Clouds and Mist – Miura Haru & Gokudera Hayato**

.

.

.

Gokudera didn't expect to be beat bloody by his normally tempered wife at one in the morning. And he certainly didn't expect her to pop her head out of the door a minute later, reminding him that she wanted almond chocolates with extra spicy hot sauce.

Plus, in his two years of marriage, he had never heard of such a revolting food product. _Ever._

And in a series of 'EXTREME' missions, as his dear neighbor called it, Gokudera Hayato had more hate and more slavery on the way.

Such was displayed when Haru had decided that the bed was too hard and that the new one was too soft. Accordingly to her, it had to be just right.

Or Gokudera will die the most horrible of deaths. One where he was to be dipped in alcohol, flambéed in chocolate, and lastly, stripped of his dignity, he was to offer himself to the ever so wonderful main Boss of his wife's. *1

_Xanxus._

.

He was only thirty five, too young to die. He hadn't even turned senile yet, nor had he attempted to buy his wife some lingerie. Most of all, he wasn't even a father. But then again, that was coming soon. Sooner than he could expect.

_And in packages of two._

He was bringing down a rival family's business when his phone had rang. Miura Haru was going to deliver and he was to become a father. In fact, Gokudera was so excited, he had actually told his partner in the heist, Mukuro, to clean up for him.

He had to bribe the man by saying that he'll buy a special custom order Chrome plush for him, if the Mist finished up and covered for his disappearance, of course.

.

But by the time, he had actually arrived to the hospital, his wife, his darling, sweet, absolutely amazing wife, was absolutely, positively livid. The doctors had to hold her down from trying to strangle the man.

He could still remember how Shamal ushered him out of the room, saying that any male figure will die with that monster in there. He also remembered how he tried to blow up his ex-tutor for not letting him witness the birth of his _daughter._

_Which turned out to be a son._

_Who not only became one but two._

.

Gokudera didn't smile. He beamed at the existence of his children. And although his dear Boss and his wife's Boss wanted to name the children, he wouldn't let them.

Especially when the names Gora and Hato came up.*2 That idiot sun had even dared to offer the option of Octopodiformes.*3

_Needless to say, that won't happen._

Surprisingly, it was the ever drifting Cloud and cunning Mist that named them. All four of them. Properly, of course. And so they were named.

_Hikaru and Hikari. *4_

Because twins come in pairs and matching names were just too cute.

.

The house was no longer peaceful. It was never peaceful. Two children were really too much. _Two children who had the worst of all the flames._

Especially two children who hate each other to the guts. Especially two children, one boy and one girl who were under the influence of Four Mist Guardians and one Cloud… and one robot. *5

In fact, Gokudera couldn't even hug his wife without reprimanding. How dreary his life has become. But then again…

He already had his hands full from dealing with all seven children and his nagging wife. Who had grown incredibly lazy after her delivery.

_He wouldn't have it any other way though, because this was family and no matter what anybody else might say, it's environmental, not by blood._

_._

_._

_._

_A/N as you might have known already, this was product of too little sleep, thus, this darn happiness... and also, I have decided to make this an ongoing series, all about hayato and haru and their... "struggles"  
...but then again, it'll also be about the twins...  
and how their lives go, with hibari and Mukuro of course..._

_NOW, about the asterix... (spelling?)_

_*1 : If you read Storms in Spring, there are clues there that show Haru's involvement with the Varia is much more than that with the main family._

_*2 : GO kudera and miu RA were combined. HA ru and haya TO were also combined._

_*3 : Octo... self explainatory._

_*4 : They were named by Mukuro and Hibari, right? Kyouya didn't care, he just wanted the Hi-presuffix. Whereas Mukuro was MUCH MUCH better with names._

_*5 : MIST:  
Mukuro  
Chrome  
Mammon/Viper  
and also  
Fran  
(I decided to add all of them, let's just say the mammon retired.)  
_

_Cloud:  
Hibari  
and... Gola Mosca :D_

**Please Review! XD  
l  
l  
l  
l  
\/**


	4. Hey Mr Sun I

**OMGOMGOMG THIS IS A RESULT OF LACK OF SLEEP AND HELPING OUT AT SPORT CAMPS... *sighs* Enjoy.**

**.**

**Hey Mr. Sun – Haru Miura & Hayato Gokudera**

"Hayato."

"Hm?" said silverette turned to look at his wife, towing two growling children, "What is it?"

"You expect our children to be cared for by _him_?" if anything, Miura Haru was very scary when doubtful.

Or sad.

Or mad.

Or just plain **PMS**.

Gokudera sighed, "Look, I know. Turf-head probably isn't the best person to go to for babysitting two kids, okay. _I know_. But think about it, we only have four choices, either send him to that tranny-man-Lussaria, dear Uncle Mukuro, Uncle Hibari, or Mr. Sun himself. So, who would you rather watch over Hikaru and Hikari?"

"Lussaria and the rest of them would have taken great care of the two. You know that they aren't completely bloodthirsty." Haru frowned, her voice adopting a rather darker tone.

"Besides," she continued, "Mukuro-san and Hibari-san take care of the children wonderfully. We just have to make sure that Hikaru goes to the Cloud's place and Hikari goes to Mukuro's."

"They're identical twins that have decided to wear the same clothes, style their hair the same way, and even speak and laugh in the same key, rhythm, and beat, Haru. Remember last time we tried to get each one to their respective babysitter? We got them mixed up and Hikaru was crying from all of Mukuro's bullying." Gokudera shook his head to rid it of the memories of his son crying over a pineapple monster.

Haru raised a finger to her lips, no doubt examining the whole situation, "Oh yea, that's the time when Hibari-san came to answer the door with a Sharpie moustache and lipstick on him."

"_Precisely_."

"But what about the Varia? I remember Xanxus to be pretty doting on both while I was away on a mission." she reminded.

Gokudera twitched involuntarily, "Then you probably also remember Hikaru being on the verge of diabetes after a month of non-stop ice cream sandwiches."

"But he also learned how to do a handstand." Haru quickly reminded her husband.

"Need I remind you of how Hikari came back home wearing her hair in spikes and an umbrella carefully disguised as a gun on her back?"

"But she finally stopped calling Levi names like Mr. Ugly-And-Short-Where-The-Sun-Does-Not-Shine."

"Your statement presents my concern perfectly. And you couldn't have possibly forgotten how now both children refuse to eat ketchup as a result of that Madman's entertaining food fight spree."

Haru choked on air before glaring at the smirking man, "Bel's crazed hot dog throwing scheme was not planned. Neither was Squ-san's hate for ketchup in his hair. It was a mistake and it will not happen again."

"Oh." he paused before his smirk stretched more, "So it was a mistake. Well, we don't want a chance of any more mistakes of such caliber, now do we? So just relax, Turf-head will be able to deal with the kids and we can finally take out long awaited vacation." Gokudera knit his fingers together behind his head, adopting a rather relaxed pose.

"**Shut up asshole**."

He snorted openly, the crinkle by his eye deepened, "Language, dear, the children can hear you." he paused before turning to the twins, "So kids, you'll be staying with Uncle Ryohei, alright? Don't cause too much trouble."

"Don't lecture me, old man. I'm fourteen, I can take care of my self, Hikaru, on the other hand might still need his blankie." the girl smirked, tossing her hair behind her.

"Hey! Don't call me names, scum." Hikaru glared at his sister, green eyes flowing into the same green.

"Oh?" the smirk grew larger and more malicious, "I don't want to stop. If it's such a big deal why don't you just go crying to that loser Hibari and his stupid bird? _I'll bet ten bucks that if you suck his cock, he'll definitely give you enough __**comfort**_." Hikari licked her lips before delivering one last insult, "And you know what? _I bet that you'll definitely __**scream**_. Trash."

"Hikari!" Gokudera frowned at his youngest, "Stop hanging around Mukuro, you're picking up on all his bad habits."

"_But __**Papa!**_ Uncle Muku has never spoke about anything obscene in front of me before!" the girl pouted, a finger on a glossed lip and eyes adverted.

If Gokudera ever said that his daughter was not a Daddy's girl, he was obviously lying, "_Alright, but just don't say that kind of stuff anymore, __**promise?**_" he held out his pinky.

She linked hers onto his finger, "Gotcha, Papa, but don't you think that Hikaru should really grow some balls? He still can't hold his own against me in a fight and I'm a girl!"

"I haven't even gone through puberty yet, bitch! Besides, you don't fight fair! Using those shit illusions against me is really not just, if you want to fight, you got to fight with your hands or weapons, not with some illusions of blossoming trees!"

"Oh yea? Well, for someone trained by Vongola's-maybe-strongest guardian, you sure complain a lot about tactic. Who was it that said that winning was everything and that how you do it doesn't matter?"

"Well-!" Hikaru started but was interrupted by a shrill and angry cry.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any bickering!" their mother snapped and silence ensued…

At least before Gokudera announced the arrival to their destination, "Alright kids, we're at Ryohei's, don't destroy everything. And grab your suitcases from the trunk."

"Hn."

"Yea sure."

Hikaru hauled his stuff to the front porch and rung the doorbell. It had been years since he had seen Uncle Ryohei; apparently, he used to be their neighbor.

"Hello?" a warm sunny face popped out from behind the door, "If it isn't Octopus's brats! You're Hikaru, right?" Ryohei wrapped the boy into a bear hug, "It's been ages since I've seen the two of you."

"Yo." the girl greeted, her fingers held up in a victory sign, "Glad to see that you didn't mistake one for the other."

Ryohei laughed, "Well, Hikaru has this constant blush that's impossible to forget, ya know? And you have paler skin."

"I do not blush!"

The man laughed again, "Sure you don't sport."

"Whatever." Hikari pushed her uncle out of the way before turning around and giving him a wink and smile, "_**Welcome to hell, Mr. Sun, won't you come out?**_"

...

...

...

Won't you review? :D

P.S PLEASE VISIT MY POLL! I NEED MORE VOTES TO FIGURE IT OUT!


End file.
